


Roots

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo’s fingers are gentle as they comb through Kenma’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I wanted to write a little thing because tomorrow (I should be sleeping but I'm writing this anyway lmao) I'm moving halfway across the country and road-tripping my way there, so I won't be writing for a few days and that sucks a lot for me (also maybe for you?! We can bond over that) so here!! Present!!
> 
> Warning this is dumb and sappy and I got drunk and had too many feelings about Kuroo helping Kenma dye his roots.

Kuroo’s fingers are gentle as they comb through Kenma’s hair, the plastic of gloves dulling the feeling for both of them, but Kenma is content regardless. They’re huddled in Kenma’s bathroom, wearing ratty old t-shirts and shorts that are a size too small—Kuroo giving up on pants entirely before they began, wearing only his underwear and a tank top. It had been so long since they had dyed Kenma’s hair that it seemed like such a daunting task when Kenma had nudged him and promised kisses in exchange for Kuroo’s careful, skilled fingers.

The dye is easy enough to apply and Kenma sits still, focused on the game he had gotten the week before the training camp begun for him. Kuroo, out of classes for a handful of days before finals begun and staying with Kenma, is easily bribed into helping his boyfriend with the dye, agreeing to massaging it into his roots if only to hear Kenma make soft, pleased sounds below him, his fingers, stalling over the buttons on his PSP. Kuroo wants to kiss him, wants Kenma to make these sounds against his mouth, but when Kenma huffs because Kuroo pauses for a moment too long, Kuroo remembers, however begrudgingly, that he has to place the job before the reward.

It only takes somewhere around ten minutes for Kuroo to finish, and Kenma turns to face him where he had been sitting backwards, straddling the toilet, looking up at him with a small smile, a thank you. Kuroo kneels down, his hands on Kenma’s thighs and sliding further up the closer to Kenma’s eye-level he gets.

“Thank you,” Kenma tells him, PSP now in his lap, sleepy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kuroo hums, unable to stop himself from leaning up and kissing at that smile. “I’m going to miss your roots.”

“They’re not just roots if I let them get too long,” says Kenma, hand on Kuroo’s forearm. “They’ll grow back.”

“Do you need help washing it out?” Kuroo asks, smirking slightly at the kid in front of him. “I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Kenma nods quicker than Kuroo would have thought he would, and Kuroo stands, pulls his shirt off so fluidly Kenma has to blink a few times to catch up to the movement. The shower turns on far too early beside him. Kenma chokes in surprise.

“I’ve still got fifteen minutes for the dye!”

 


End file.
